As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the Packet Switch (PS) network of the Wide Code Division Multiplex Access (WCDMA) system, after being accessed by the User Equipment (UE), a NodeB receives the packet service data transmitted by the UE, allocates a network bandwidth for the UE according to the traffic volume of the packet service data, and transmits the packet service data to a Radio Network Controller (RNC) via a Mobile backhaul. The RNC converges the packet service data and then transmits the packet service data to public data network via a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN), an IP backbone and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) by way of GPRS Tunneling Protocol-User plane GPRS (GTPU), wherein a packet service server in the public data network provides the UE with services.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found that in the packet network as illustrated in FIG. 1, the path for transmitting the packet service data is long and many network equipments are passed through. When the packet service data (e.g., the Internet service data) occupies a large network bandwidth, the operation and maintenance cost of the packet network will be high.